With the prevalence of electronic communications continuing to increase, so do concerns about security. To address possible security issues, encryption techniques are often used, all of these using keys at one level or another. Whilst many known encryption techniques are highly effective, they are either very complex or they require the encryption keys to be exchanged at some stage in order to allow the person receiving a message encrypted by one party to decrypt and thereby read that message. In many systems, the key exchange process is vulnerable to attack by a hacker. Hence, there is a need for a simple yet effective technique for encrypting a message that does not require keys to be exchanged between parties prior to a communication being sent.